


野蛮生长（上）

by RikaResistanceZero



Category: League of Legends RPF, 天卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaResistanceZero/pseuds/RikaResistanceZero
Summary: 大学生活





	野蛮生长（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是「调弦」的番外篇 但是故事独立 可单独食用

阶梯教室里充满了昏睡因子，不少学生都趴倒在桌上去见周公。高天亮盯着桌上的一瓶矿泉水发呆。晌午的阳光从窗子跑进来，经过塑料瓶和透明液体的折射，在他的笔记上形成斑驳陆离的光。和他共用一张桌的同学不停地在纸上写写画画，把不稳的木桌弄得来回摇晃，瓶子里的水随之波动，那光斑也闪烁着，有点刺眼——这瓶水是一班那个‘小天才’给他的。

‘小天才’名叫卓定，和高天亮同届，入学成绩是临床专业第一，长相可爱，性格腼腆，动不动就红脸，自然受不少女生喜欢。作为同性生物，高天亮免不了会对这位天才产生竞争心理，尤其在解剖课上——‘818二班那个眼镜男，为何如此敌视一班小天才’——诸如此类标题的帖子时常飘在学校论坛顶部。

也许是找茬找得腻了，高天亮开始仔细观察起卓定这个人来。生活中的卓定与课上见到的他有着很大不同，脱去了一层专注，脱去了一层锐气，剥开来看，这人的内里是顶柔软的，周身散发着蓬松的气息。他喜欢坐在图书馆二楼靠窗的位置看书，高天亮每次都坐在他的对面，中间隔着一张长桌——我像个跟踪狂。跟踪狂先生把头藏在笔记本电脑的屏幕后，一点一点向外挪动脑袋的位置，露出一只狭长的眼睛偷偷地瞟卓定。

天气很好，阳光下的人也很好。

也许是错觉，卓定的睫毛一闪一闪，他好似感应到什么，稍稍抬眸，朝高天亮的方向望去，目光相接，两人都愣了一下，他微微颔首，对这位一直盯着他的‘朋友’报以微笑。高天亮呼吸一窒，装作一副‘哎呦好巧你也在’的模样，厚着脸皮朝人家摆了摆手，随后收拾好东西径直跑路。

太怂了。

理论课新进了一批书。高天亮和卓定作为两班的代表之二，在搬书的路上有一搭没一搭地说着话，这是他们课下第一次正式交谈。

“你在解剖课上做得很好。”卓定先开口，心想，我都夸你了，你总不会再呛我了吧。

高天亮一手提着书，另一手闲不下来，抓抓裤缝，挠挠鼻子，有点不好意思：“那个…我不是故意找你茬的，你是我们专业第一嘛，想跟你比一比。”

“我还以为你很讨厌我。”卓定的表情突然放松下来，嘴角咧开，露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿。高天亮上课的第一天就给他留下了很深的印象，小组里的人都在专心自己手上的事，只有高天亮指出了他一个极不明显的操作错误，语气凶巴巴的，好像自己哪里得罪了他似的。

与此同时，高天亮脑子里的想法就简单得多：又开始了，这人是不是有魔法？天天向外释放柔软因子，软的他心都化了。卓定身后好像有毛茸茸的大尾巴，把高天亮紧紧裹住，叫他浑身麻酥酥的，想从这人身上索取更多的温柔。

“高天亮！门外有人找！”

是卓定。小天才抓过他的手，给他塞了一瓶水——搬书太累了，会口渴。留下一个标志性的笑容后，卓定小跑着回班去了。

高天亮无心听讲，盯着那瓶水沉浸在回忆里，手腕被那人抓过的地方还在发烫，他的耳根也是烫的，只能把脸贴在桌上降温。

我好像恋爱了。高天亮对新鲜事物的接受度一向很高。

你赠我一瓶水，我还你一顿饭。嗯。这下有理由约他了——完全不在意这是一笔亏本买卖。

高天亮从学长那儿讨要了大学方圆一公里美食攻略，让卓定随便挑，最后他们决定去吃小馄炖。小心翼翼地吹凉一粒，细细品尝，味道很合卓定的心意，尝过一颗后他就连呼气都省略了，从汤里舀上来直接送进嘴，然后被烫的不断张嘴哈气，泪水蓄在眼眶，小脸通红。高天亮赶紧给他倒了一杯凉水，全灌下去，卓定才缓过来。他被水润过的嘴唇显得饱满透亮。

他的嘴唇好红，看起来软软的。

亲起来触感是不是会很好？

高天亮不自觉地伸出手用拇指揩摩，触碰的一瞬间，他感受到卓定轻颤了一下身体，于是连忙收回手。

“咳…你嘴角有汤汁…”

“哦…”

气氛陷入了短暂的尴尬。卓定作若无其事状埋头喝汤。

“以后我们一起去图书馆吧。”高天亮岔开话题。

“好啊。”

最近校园论坛的帖子又换了走向，‘震惊！眼镜男和小天才甜蜜同游图书馆’，‘awsl，天卓又双叒叕在解剖课上暧昧互怼’，‘李涛，论同性恋与大学生活的适配度’。

这都什么跟什么啊。高天亮推了推眼镜，点进第一个帖，一楼就是自己和卓定‘亲密学习’的照片，照片中卓定伏在厚厚的书本上，稍偏过头往自己这里看来，面上带笑，而自己正用一种无比温柔的眼神回望他。仔细一瞧，这照片拍的深得高天亮的心，光影色彩、构图都无可挑剔。他把电脑往自己这边扭了一个角度，生怕被旁边的男生发现，默默点了右键保存。

一旁的卓定打了个哈欠，合上书本，拽过高天亮的一条胳膊直接抱住。

“你干什么？”高天亮被男生的大胆行为吓到，一时间没控制住音量，说完屏气环视四周，还好没人看过来。

“嘘…我困了，借我枕一下…”男生狡黠地冲他一笑，食指按在他的唇上，提醒他不要发出声音。

他和卓定成为朋友后，亲密的动作做过不少，勾肩搭背是家常便饭，那日擦嘴角的事算意外，此后二人也都默契地不再提起。根据卓定的反应，高天亮觉得他也许是对太‘近’的身体接触很反感，却没想到男生会主动触碰自己的嘴唇……

太近了。

高天亮大脑一片空白。二人四目相对，卓定一双黑瞳清澈透亮，映着自己的倒影。他甚至可以看清卓定脸上细细的绒毛，光线透过，使男生的面部轮廓变得虚虚的。人在高度紧张的状态下，可能会做出许多出格的事，高天亮觉得自己对这句话最有发言权——他鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了卓定的指肚一下。

紧接着心里涌上一阵悔意，这下怕是连朋友都做不成了。

如他所料，男生就像受惊的小动物一样，飞速地把手撤离，惊恐地盯着他，全身的毛都炸开，脸上还染着一丝红。

“Tian？”

“没什么，忘了吧。”高天亮压低嗓音说道。随后不紧不慢地整理背包，起身离开。

身后传来更为急促的脚步声，感受到左臂被人扯住，高天亮回头看——卓定死死拉住他的胳膊，他步子迈得很大，几乎是拖着高天亮向前走。

他被男生拽进宿舍，耳边仿佛有蝉鸣，听不清周围的声音。理智难以在他的脑内占据上风，因为卓定正把他压在床上亲吻。听觉失灵，触觉却异常敏感，男生把手指插进他的发间，高天亮能感受到对方慢慢收紧的双手，发根连着头皮的部分稍有些刺痛，细小的电流沿着神经传导至他的大脑皮层——肯定释放了不少多巴胺，高天亮晕乎乎地想，他怎么会不知道这种东西呢，那是动物进行交媾，人类进行性行为前的必需品。

屋里没开空调，窗子半掩着，闷热的气流穿过纱窗轻轻掀起遮挡的蓝色窗帘，投在天花板上的光影随之交错变换，像拍打沙滩的浪潮。热流包裹着床上的二人，他们淡色的T恤上已经渗出汗迹。

高天亮不知何时已经成为了上面的那个，他不断啃咬着肖想已久的嘴唇，在这个极长的吻里发泄他所有压抑的欲望，卓定的唇瓣被他弄得有些红肿，上面还沾着两个人的唾液。身下的男生大张着嘴吸取空气，颤抖地抬起手去撩高天亮的衣服下摆，指尖状似无意地划过对方的身体，他在身上人的小腹处流连了一会，突然朝着高天亮的下体摸去，然后十分满意地得到了男生镜片后动摇的眸子和其嘴里不自觉吐出的轻哼声。

高天亮把眼镜摘下来随手扔在地上，扼住卓定的手腕，他太瘦了，掐着感觉只剩骨头，“你可想好了？卓定。”他哑着嗓子道。

男生用行动回答了他，卓定反手抓住高天亮的腕子，带着他掀起自己已经湿透的T恤，顺势脱了下来，大片白色的肌肤裸露出来，跳进高天亮的眼里，刺得他眼红。卓定见对方不肯动作，抬起眼睑去寻他，瞧见男生迟疑地朝门口望去，他用气音笑笑：“门锁了。我的室友这几天出去玩了，根本不在学校。”

高天亮扶额叹气，“你是不是早就计划好了？”

卓定面上发热，别过头去，半张脸埋在枕头里，嘟囔道，“别磨蹭。”

男生很听话，半点都不犹豫，上手脱卓定的裤子，最终两具身体交叠在一起，胳膊压着胳膊，大腿压着大腿。

高天亮其实是看过一点gv的，在察觉到自己喜欢卓定之后，他一个人在宿舍的被窝里学习画面中的手法和体位，屏幕上的男人们赤裸交缠，耳机里传来妩媚的叫床声，双重刺激让他面红耳赤，下身的性器充血。卓定自然而然成为了他的性幻想对象。他偶尔用双手抚慰下体，更多时候，他会利用布料的摩擦来获取愉悦——那里的皮肤薄而敏感，衣服，床单上细小的纹理都会成为他的工具。当他喘着粗气射出黏稠的液体，心里的罪恶感便会增加一分。所以每次去见卓定前，高天亮总要用力地洗手，仿佛上面还残留着自己精液的檀腥味。

就像视频里那样，高天亮模仿着用舌头舔舐卓定的身体，在其光洁的皮肤上嘬出一个又一个红印，呻吟不断从身下人的嘴边溢出，比gv里的叫声不知道悦耳多少倍。他探出舌舔弄卓定已经硬起来的粉红乳尖，同时用拇指和食指不断照顾着另一点，快感让卓定昂起头，露出毫无防备的脖颈，高天亮直接对准喉结咬了上去，卓定呜咽一声，眼角多了几滴泪。

高天亮开始不断动着下半身，他们的鼠蹊处紧紧贴合在一起，两人的阴茎已经涨到相当可观的大小，相互挤压着，摩擦着，上面的筋络互相磕碰。肌肤接触带来的肉欲像一剂猛药，心脏仿佛被人捏着一般，高天亮有点遭不住，额头上的汗珠顺着鼻尖滴落，落在卓定的胸膛上。卓定甚至已经神智不清，嘴唇翕动着，涎液沿着嘴角流下，身上都是好看的粉色，像煮熟的虾子。

高潮来临的时候，卓定在高天亮的双臂上留下深红的抓痕。白浊喷洒在两人的腹间，于潮热的屋内漫开一股情欲的味道。卓定缓缓回神，拍了拍射精后伏在他身上喘息的男生的背，试探性地问：“你...你要不要进来？”

高天亮本来觉得自己一滴也不剩了，这一番话又让他行了，软下去的东西又有了抬头的趋势。他撩起卓定汗湿的额发，俯身轻吻男生的额头，觉得实在是闷的不行，又起身去关窗子，开空调。两腿之间的物体随着他的走动在其间来回晃，卓定瞄了几眼就把视线移开，道：“别带着鸟来回转悠了，遥控器在对侧窗边的桌子上。”

“哦。”

“顺便去卫生间拿瓶润肤露来，”又补充道，“我的是白色瓶的。”

回来的时候就看见卓定乖乖趴在床铺上，正慢慢摆姿势，腰塌着，撅起屁股，“……据说这样不会太痛。”卓定红着耳朵解释着。高天亮便倾身而上，从后面环住男生的身体，他和他一样，都很瘦，肋骨挤着脊柱，叫人觉得硌得慌。

对于把阴茎插进别人身体这件事，高天亮还是第一次经历，所以就连前戏都做的很笨拙，扩张也毫无章法，刚塞进去一根手指就听见卓定喊疼，他不知道该怎么安抚身下的人，只能沿着突起的一节节脊椎骨温柔地亲吻男生的背。

进入的瞬间直冲高天亮大脑的第一感觉就是紧，那狰狞的物什相对于细小的穴口还是过于粗大了。撕裂的痛感从后面传来，卓定的眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，阴湿了一小块床单。他的穴内热极了，也干极了，润滑的膏体根本起不到作用。随着阴茎的推进，内壁的层层皱褶不断咬着高天亮的性器。强烈的性欲主导着这场情事，高天亮顾不上卓定的感受，伴随着一声低哼，将勃起物一捅到底，爽得他头皮发麻，每一个细胞都在为快感叫嚣。

“唔…啊！”像是捅进胃里一样，疼痛席卷了卓定全身，他疼的眼冒金星。

疼死了，我再也不要做了。

不过想法总是一时的，身体永远会臣服于欲望，叫他不得不向性爱低头。在撕裂的疼痛之后，快感如游丝一般侵蚀了他的神经。

高天亮伏在他身后，听见卓定哭声慢慢变小，问：“你感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”

“你说这话都不脸红的吗？”卓定回头瞪他，心说你现在问有什么用，捅进来的时候怎么不问。沉默间隙，身后的人又呆愣着不干活，卓定把熟透的脸藏在手臂里，语气闷闷的，“唔…你怎么不动啊？”

“哦。这就动了。”

“对了，我们都这么‘深入’交流了，你是不是忘了对我说一句话？”高天亮言语之间带了一点玩味。

卓定心里机灵着呢，但就是不说，“没有。”

“真的？”高天亮刻意加快了顶弄的速度，坏心眼地在卓定耳边吹气。

卓定哭腔渐重，咬着牙装傻到底：

“没有。不知道。”

高天亮也不着急，专心自己的动作。他与卓定体型相仿，可是到了床上，他便知道自己是占了上风的那一方，卓定就像个猫儿似的，被他拿捏在手中。直到男生的双肩微耸，后穴连续收缩——他知道男生要射了，便收紧正在套弄阴茎的手，堵住还在向外吐清液的马眼。

鞭子还是胡萝卜？该低头时还是要低头的，情欲促使卓定做出选择。

“喜欢…”破碎的语句从卓定口中飘出来。

“卓定…喜欢高天亮…”

“嗯。”

“高天亮也喜欢卓定。”

TBC

“你从哪里学来的这些花招？”

“无师自通。”


End file.
